Love with a side of challenge
by chocolatelover1999
Summary: What if Derek's mate was half demon and half angel? What if the Kanima didn't need a master? What if the only way to capture it was Derek's girlfriend? What if she loses control and has the possibility of dying? Story might be better than the summary...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. So please be gentle.**

* * *

Chapter One

My idea of having a boyfriend meant someone who returns the feelings. Someone who knows all of your secrets, regrets, fears, what you love and what you don't. What I didn't expect was that: my boyfriend is a werewolf, a Kanima is on the loose attacking innocents, my boyfriends ex to be the cause of me loosing my control, and on the verge of my dropping humanity._  
_

Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Elizabeth Christina Smith. I am 19 years old. I have dark brown, almost black, hair with light brown highlights. My eyes are a crystal blue, my skin is a light tan color, my height is around 5"6', and weight about 135. My mom was the General of God's Army and my dad is the Second in Command of the Devil.

I know what your thinking,"What the heck?" But my mom fell for my dad because he was different. He did not want to do the wrong thing. He was pressured into it all because he was living up to his dad's standards as a gang leader. That explains how he became second in command. My mom was someone who constantly tried to do right. But was killed in a car accident. My mom never lost faith in God no matter what happened. So that explains my mom's position.

My mom met my dad while in battle. They fell in love instantly. It was love at first sight. After that my mom and dad snuck around a lot and she got pregnant with little ol' me. I was a special baby. I was good and bad. Light and dark. Balance and unbalance. I was an uncontrollable baby. But my parents helped me get myself together. But raising me came with a price. You know what that price was? I was used for missions only.

So, I was raised without knowing what true love was for myself and could only watch it unravel between others. But that changed one day.

It was like any other day in heaven (that's where I spend my Spring and Summer at) when I was summoned by my Grandfathers. The place where they usually send me when they need me to go on a mission. It was such a wonderful place. It was filled with a beautiful sky and heavenly fruits and waters and trees. But also it had an evil vibe to it. Humans attacking another like animals. Stealing and getting stole from. Animals eating each other viciously. It was the perfect blend.

I curtsied to my grandfathers and they gave me a stern look. "My child, how many times must we tell you that you don't have to do that." My Grandfather Jesus asked. Grandaddy Devil nodded in agreement. "I am sorry. it seems like the right thing to do when I come across two powerful auroras as such as you both." I apologized. They nodded. Granddaddy Devil spoke,"we have a mission for you." I nodded respectfully. He took a hesitant breath,"you need to go to Earth and settle a huge problem rising in Beacon Hills, California."

I nearly laughed. That's all? I have been to earth many times. It's nothing. "Is that it, My Lords? Just go to Earth and solve a problem?" G.J. gave me a warning,"this is not any problem. There has been so many deaths from that place that the line for the Book of Life is backed up. As if we needed the killings from that place. The war that's going on with the U.S. wasn't enough. Plus the others. The last thing we need is more deaths from Beacon Hills. You will go and solve it."

"I know you have been bored too. So this should be a bonus, too. You'll never know what will happen along the way." G.D. persuaded. "When do I leave?" I asked after a deep breath and some brief thinking.

"Tomorrow." They said together and just like that. They were gone.

-the next day-

After saying good bye to my mom and dad and my friends I was getting ready to leave. When all of a sudden I heard voices in my head. _Dear Elizabeth, we have sent you an army of Angels and Demons to watch over you when trouble is near. So you will never be in trouble. Oh! One more thing be careful. You will meet other supernatural creatures. _I nodded my reply and flashed out. Only to come flashing into my temporary home. It had a huge kitchen with food and drunks of all kinds in there. 6 guest rooms, 1 master bedroom already decorated with brown walls and a green and brown bed set. The of course 6 bathrooms rooms for the guest. I shrugged at that many bathrooms. Those to were always trying to best each other at spoiling me. And a beautiful view of the forest. So, they put me in the forest? I shrugged again. I went outside and saw a Bugatti Veryon Super Sport. I sqeualed! This was the best car out there. It was black on top and red on the bottom. G.D won just by a little. This car is my new baby. My moment was ruined by a branch snapping at least 56 feet away. I did what came natural. I ran.

* * *

**Well, thats chapter one I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I realized that I forgot the disclaimer. **

**I own nothing sadly. Except for the plot. But I wished I owned Derek Hale though!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Well, crap. I have only been here for 45 minutes and I am already hiding. _Great. _When did life get so comlicated? Anyway, as soon as I heard that snapping noise I ran. As a supernatural being I am pretty fast. But, what ever that thing was that's following me...it's faster.

I did everything! Manuver around trees, crawl through small places, and then hide! Ugh! I can't stand this! I can't use my powers until I really need it! Then, when i thought I lost them, I'm tackled! So, I have to submit so they won't suspect anything.

Imagine my surprise when I saw him frown. That's strange. I thought they would want me to submit. Especially now since I see he's a alpha werewolf. Hmmmmm. I took the opportunity to test out my fighting skills. I got them after...no. Can't think about that right now. I flipped him on his back and aimed a punch to his gut, making him grunt. He flung me off of him and onto a tree. It broke under the force. I layed on my back for a minute or two trying to work off the pain.

Out of no where the alpha jumped on me again with his claws coming at my neck. I caught hid hand-or paw- and twisted it and gave it a jerk so he would come laying down about five feet away from me. It was his turn to lay down. This is how we continued. Him doing something, I get hit or doge and vice versa. In the end we were evenly matched. Of course I would have won if I had my weapons, but they are at my home. Dang wolf.

I was completely under him. He pretended to be so injired that he was close to dying. And I straddled his hips to finish him, but he growled and flipped again so I was under him. I gave a groan of frustraition. He pinned my arms with my palms facing forward and right beside my head. He shifted back to his human form and I gasped.

The familiar dark brown eyes, the black hair, pink lips, the chiseled cheek bones, and nose. He wore a grey wife beater, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. He had on that same chain necklace with a medallion of a wolf on it. Under it it said,"magnus frater optime semper." I sat there. Unmoving for I don't know how long. "Hale? Derek Hale?," my voice broke. "Liz." I stared at him. He leaned down, as if to kiss me, but I stopped him by saying,"thanks. Again. For you know..." He nodded,"it was nothing." And he kissed me lightly.

I don't know what's up with me. But I froze again. Don't get me wrong. I loved the kiss. It was short and sweet. Why he would kiss me? Don't know. I don't have much to offer, and plus I barely know him! But when a hot guy kisses you. You don't complain! I gave a small smile. "What was that for?" I asked, dazed. "I don't know. Felt right." He helped me up and I straightend myself out.

I don't remember how long we sat there staring at each other, but I was ruined by a voice I haven't heard in years. "Liz! You're back!" I turned around and sure enough. There a couple feet away was...

* * *

**Well, thats chapter two. Did you guys love the cliffy? Because I did. Lol! Thanks to all that followed and favorited. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Pretty please review. I need to know if I should keep righting! At least one review would be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to roxstarchic0263! You were my first review, so I dedicate this chapter to you! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing sadly. Except for the plot. But I wished I owned Derek Hale though!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Boyd? Is it really you," I questioned. He nodded. "The one and only." I launched myself in his arms. He gave a laugh and spun me around, getting a giggle out of me. He set me on the ground and took my hands and put me at arms length. "Look at you! You have changed a lot! I mean look at you! You're beautiful!" I blushed. "What happened to your curls! Now, your hair is straight!"

I playfully glared at him. "Look at how much you've grown! And look at how much you look like a woman now! Look at you! God! I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you so much! How long are you here for?" I stuck my tongue out at him and when he got to the end I smiled.

"I missed you to Big Brother. I really don't know. As long as it takes to solve a little problem. After that, I leave again." I said with a shrug. He looked crestfallen for a moment, before smiling again," I guess you take as long as possible." I giggled. A throat cleared in the background and I blushed.

"As much as we love this moment, we really need answers." A girl snarled, glaring at me. She came over and he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh!" realization registered across my face and I backed up with my hands in a "I surrender" gesture. "My name is Elizabeth. But I don't like when people call me that. So any nickname would be nice," I introduced. She continuously glared until Boyd said," This is my mate, Erica. That is Stiles Stillinski, Scott McCall, his mate Allison Argent, Jackson Whittmore, Lydia Martin, Peter Hale, and his nephew and our alpha, Derek Hale." I waved to them all, and Stiles stared at me with lust in his eyes.

I shifted uncomfortable with his staring and he looked down, blushing. I giggled, he was cute. Anyway, he looked away because Boyd, and strange enough, Derek was glaring at him. I looked down and I was wearing a light grey V-neck t-shirt and a pair of denim short shorts. On my feet were a pair of black converses with a tongue facing down to show another one with a white and black design. I blushed myself. Boyd pulled me into his other side. Growling protectively.

"It's ok. He meant no harm. Lightin up." I smacked his chest lightly and he smiled. Allison cleared her throat,"so...how do you guys know each other?" I gave him a look that asked if I can say it. He nodded.

"Ok. So um, when I first came to Beacon Hills I was a silent person, who got...played a lot. It was just horrible. Then, Boyd was a jock who was just trying to get into another sport but his grades were..." "Horrible." He butted in. "Below standard. Anyway, he came down the hall, same time I was getting bullied. He went ballistic. He said,'Don't you know you aren't suppose to hurt a lady? So I should show you the curtsy you have shown her' and was so close to killing them. But I interfered." "Because you are that kind hearted." I rolled my eyes and continued," I couldn't just leave him without thanking him somehow-because he kept refusing my thank yous- and I offered to tutor him. The first time we had some issues. Second time we were getting into step. Fifth time was the charm! We were just awesome! I taught him book smarts he taught me street smart. So I was basically a twelve year old female hustler. Or diva. Anyway, one day, I received the biggest prank out there! They played with a teenagers heart! So, I came running down the halls, holding back tears. I ran into somebody, thinking it was someone else I whimpered. But, it was just Boyd. He pulled me into his arms and I cried. He asked me what was wrong, and I couldn't lie to him. So I spilled. Boyd was _pissed off. _When I say _pissed. I mean pissed. _After I calmed down enough, he left to find the male leader of this ,the same guy who was bullying me, and hospitalized the asshole. I was shocked. Now, I didn't think that I was that mean that much to him." He scoffed,"of course you do. You are my little sister." I gave him a hug,"thanks. Now, I didn't want to go home by myself, so he took me to his. I met his whole family. They were awesome. Treated me like there own. Which only made it official. I became his sister. After I finished the year, we were so close! Almost like blood siblings, but, I had to leave. My mom had arranged something when I reached thirteen. So. Here I am! Back in Beacon Hills!"

Everyone had the same emotion:pissed, sympathy, impressed, amazement, understanding, and was that adoration? Did I also detect love? I shrugged. "Well, welcome." Stiles said, hoping to change the subject. And I grinned. We were gonna get along greatly.

I suddenly remembered my manners,"oh! Do you guys want to see my house? It shouldn't be too far from here. But I'll never know because I was running for my life." I gave a pointed look at Derek. Me had a sheepish look on his face,"didn't need to if the pain I have is any indication." Almost apologetically. I gave a light chuckle.

I let the wolves lead me back where I cane from. Just chatting with the girls. We had a shopping date coming on soon. Buy the time we caught up with the boys they had frozen. Mouths wide open. I followed their gazes to my car and smirked. Haha! I am _so _using this for blackmail.

* * *

**Well, thats chapter three. Thanks to all that followed and favorited. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Pretty please review. I need to know if I should keep righting! At least one review would be nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing sadly. Except for the plot. But I wished I owned Derek Hale though!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Is that the-"Scott started. (_**I copied and paste this so sorry if it doesn't make sense.)**_"**1. **Bugatti Veyron Super Sport: **267 mph** (_429 km/h_), 0-60 in 2.4 secs. Aluminum, Narrow Angle 8 Liter W16 Engine with 1200 hp, base price is $2,400,000. Although the Bugatti Veyron lost the title to SSC Ultimate Aero on March 2007, Bugatti challenged the record in Germany on July 10, 2010 with the new Super Sport and the Bugatti Veyron reclaimed the title of the fastest car in the world at 267 mph. The original Bugatti Veyron had a top speed of 253 mph, priced at $1,700,000 with 1001 hp."I stated, surprising all the boys. "I think I am in love! The bastard who has her is a lucky one." someone totally new said. I jumped so high the same time a growl happened. "Oh! Sorry! I just got Scott's text. I was in the middle of something. So I wasn't there for the intros. My name is Isaac. And you are?" Isaac explained. Once I grew over my shock, I replied,"Liz." I extended my hand and he shook it.

"Please. Come in. Come in." I opened my door and they gasped. "Your home is lovely." Lydia stuttered out. I looked around for a split second and smiled,"thanks. My grandfather got me this." Derek snorted,"he must be very rich and important." Boyd and I muttered,"you have _no _idea." I forgot I told him what I was! Now, I can tell everyone what I am, it isn't illegal; but, I _hate _being treated differently. "What does he do?" Allison asked. "He is the CEO of (_**makin up a**_** name**) Smith's Cooperation." I lied. Since lying is the devil's domain, I did it easily.

My pulse stayed the same. So they believed it. Erica asked,"wait. You mean your grandfather makes, own, sells, buys, and destoys businesses?" I nodded,"the one and only." Smirking at Boyd. He chuckled. She let out a squeal, which made us all cover our ears. "No. Fucking. Way. Your father rocks! He improved this place epically! It was so hard to find a good place to shop till now!" I smiled,"thanks. He would be happy to hear that."

Not really since he's J-E-S-U-S! Haha! Like I would tell _them that. _We sat there mingling for a while. Turns out, the reason I am here is because some Kanima is on the loose, having a massive killing spree. They think that they have to kill the master to set it free. _Not. Fucking. Likely. _Well. No point in telling them that. They didn't ask for my opinion. Then they asked how I knew of wolves. It's a simple story for me. _I am a supernatural being! _But, can't have them treating me differently.

So I came up with this,"Well, when I was young I had a fascination with werewolves. So, I studied a lot of books and sites, and everything else. And you only helped that when you tack- chased me around the woods as if this is the story of Little Red Riding Hood!" He looked down.

"Yeah. By the way I am feeling now, I have a special feeling that you weren't entirely the defenseless little girl." he said meaningfully. Bringing me back to the past. No. Still too soon. Way to soon.

I maturely, mind you, stuck my tongue out. Only causing them to laugh. In the end they stayed over till night. They started heading out one by one. Leaving me with Derek since his house is in the woods. "Hey, um, I have a question." We started. "You first," he insisted. I nodded and took a deep breath,"why did you save me that night? I am pretty sure you had something big to do than save a 9 year old." He chuckled and shook his head. "Lizzy, I was raised by a loving mom who taught me to stand up for what was right. So, while I was walking past that alleyway, I knew I had to do something. It was the right thing to do. I would gladly take whatever yelling my parents did a thousand times more. Just to do what's right." I smiled fondly.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "That was one of the best things someone has ever done." He smiled at me,"since that day, I couldn't get you out of my head. And after that day, you disappeared and I never saw you again, until today. So, I can finally ask the question that has been bothering me since the day after that day. Will you go on a date with me."

Now, imagine my shock that this fine ass werewolf asked a,equally as dangerous, girl out. And this girl happens to be me of all girls! I nodded, "I would love that, very much." What? Can't a girl have just _one _date? I might not get a chance for another one in a while. Besides, I won't fall in love. I can't. I have to leave again after this problem is officially solved.

"Really? That's great. How's Saturday night. Around nine?" Today's Tuesday. The shopping spree is Wednesday, that leaves me Thursday Friday to search for the Kanima. "Sounds perfect." His smile got bigger and he gave me another kiss. I was shocked at first, but I kissed back. My arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. And one arm around my waist and his hand was on my cheek, tilting my head up some.

It was such a sweet kiss. Innocent. But, left me craving for more. His tongue gently asked for entrance. Which I gave him. He explored all of it. I gave a small smile into the kiss. We pulled apart for air and he nuzzled my neck. Taking in my scent. And probably scent marking me too. I took in his smell. Pine and honey. He pulled away some and said," see ya Saturday." and left.

I sat there still panting from the kiss.

* * *

**I know. Short chapter. But I need ideas for where the date should be, and what she should wear, and if she should cross the path of the Argents while hunting the Kanima...so...yeah! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I gave another kiss in there for the people who followed and favorited the story. Read and review. I like to think about the rule,"treat others the way you want to be treated." So, if you have a story and want reviews. Then you should review to mine. I will definitely check out y'alls story if it helps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I didn't update for three days. I just wasn't up to it. I was in a sour mood, and I didn't want that to affect my writing(Aka, I was litterarly had my freedom tooken away. I have been mad about that. Don't ask!) Well, I know it is a crappy excuse, _so _to make it up to y'all I will through in a little bit of drama! Enjoy!**

**I own nothin** **but the plot! Oh! Yeah! Also realised that my story makes no sense! So those who read this I want to settle something!**

**Jackson=not Kanima anymore. Another one passed by and made it home. **

**That's all I can think of! If there are any other things I forgot PM me! So enjoy! Again...**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up groggily. What the heck is wring woth me? I love the mornings...then I remembered! I had my first date with the hottest guy ever! I was so happy I called Allison and Lydia and Erica. They squealed and we talled all night. They were takin me shoppin today, so we were gonna look for something to wear.

After a quick shower, and etc, Ibwas ready to shop. I was wearing a red, black, and purple plaid button up shirt with the first three buttons open. Showing my purple t -shirt. I matched it with white skinny jeans, and navy blue converses. I grabbed my brown shades, phone, and keys. Oh! Almost forgot my headband. It was a plain thick and black headband. But, my mom wore it before she died.

When I pulled up to the mall, I was playing "Who the fuck is that" by Hot Dollar on full blast. Everyone was staring at me and I smirked. After my dramatic get out of my car scene all the guys were drooling all the girls were hatin. Life's a bitch ain't it? I smiled at the girls when I saw them at a cafe seated at a table outside. They were giggling at me like crazy.

"Was that neccesary? I'm not complainin! But, damn! That was awesome!" Lydia grinned at me. They nodded in agreenent. I shrugged,"people will stare at me. Might as well give them something to stare at." I stole a strawberry from Allison's plate. She playfully glared and I smirked. "Shall we?" Erica said. "Let's" we syncronized.

Shopping with them was fun! We went into every shop and got some stuff for the house that Derek was rebuilding. We went into the last shop for my dress. They all were pretty. But, none shouted "I'M ELIZABETH CHRISTINA SMITH AND I AM ALL NATURAL!" All hope was drowning when they forced a dress at me. I was in the dressing room trying it on and said," I look rediculous! I am not coming out!" I shouted. "Nonsense! You look good in anything!" Lydia encouraged. "Yea! You would look good in a paper bag!" Ally joined in.

I finally came out when I fugured they were making a scene. "Ok! Ok! You win! I'm coming out!" I hesitantly opened the door and they stared. Mouths open wide, mouths wide open. "You know what? I'm goin to switch! It's hopeless!" I gave up. I turned around to take it off. A hand on my arm stopped me,"don't! You look gorgeous! Derek won't keep his hands off you!"

I smiled, my eyes brightening as bright as the sun. "Really?" They nodded. "Really really." I gave a squeal, joined by the rest of them. I gave them all a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

After Lyds payin for the dress, much to my dismay, we went to lunch. We started talking about my date and they were coming over to help me dress. Then we decided to get going.

They were gonna meet me later at the Hale House to decorate the house with the things we got. They were gonna love it! But, that changed when 3 black vans started to speed pass me. I stepped on the brakes and pulled over. "What the hell?" I muttered. Then, my eyes widened. "Shit!" just like that I went speeding down the road to get to the Hale house.

I saw them surrounding the Hale House. I saw one of them enter the house. It was a girl-no- women. She went in with a electric stick thing. What the hell? 30 minutes later she came out with Derek dragging behind her. "Get him out of here!" They followed her commands like a dog.

I got some weapons out of my bag and hid them in my clothes. I followed the car tracks to where they're taking my Derek. What? My Derek? He's not mine! He's my future date! Ok! Cool it! Now is not the time for this!

I found them taking him to a house. I took a picture of the house and text the gang about Derek and told them to meet at my place. They responded immediately. They were there by the time I got there.

I let them in and immediately they started yelling.

"What happened?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"How do we stop this?"

"When do we make a move !"

They started at yelling each other. I was getting annoyed and mad. So what I shouted was,"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone went still. Everything was quiet. You could see a dustmite fly through and hear it land. They all stared at me as if I grew five heads, but said nothing. "What? I couldn't stand you all yelling at each other."

"Not that. It was like something Derek would have said. You said it just like he would." Scott muttered. I blushed a crimson. "Look. Yelling at each other won't solve anuthing. It will only complicate things some more. What we have to do is figure out a plan to get him back. This is the place they took him to." I showed them the picture and they had a look recognition.

"You know this place?" They nodded. Isaac spoke up,"this is where we tracked Jackson when he was Kanima." I nodded. "Can you think of someone who is after Derek?" I interrogated. "Yea. My Aunt Kate's friend. She's trying to avenge her." Allis spoke.

"Why? What happened?" They looked around before Stiles informed me all that happened. Now, just because haven't known him long doesn't mean shit. You _do not mess with family! _I started muttering,"that...that...that bitch! Why the hell would someone do something like that , when _nobody _did shit to them! She was so lucky she died before I came here! I would have made her suffer! Good Lord! I'm turning into my father..." _Sorry Daddy. But it's true._"Oh! No offense Ally! But, damn. Who the hell does that? What is her name?" I asked, pissed. "Her name is Kate Argent." She answered. _Oh yeah! She's definitely in Hell! She has a special punishment! _I gave a small evil smile. A mad giggle escaped my lips.

When I came back from my state they looked ready to pee in their pants. I didn't get why till Boyd shot me a look. "Sorry! Mental vacation! Any ideas for a plan?" I changed the subject. "We can't! There is a full moon in two more days! We still don't have control!" Erica shouted.

"Well, that leaves Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Peter." They nodded. "Wait? What about you," Peter asked. "I can stay with the changing folks." I shrugged. He snorted,"sweet heart. You can get killed." He reached forward to ruffle my hair, but I grabbed it and twisted it behind his back and pushed him into the wall. I took out my knife and held it to his neck,"yea. I can get killed so painfully." He was breathing heavily in surprise,"Ok! She can take care of herself!" I nodded and let him go.

"I will _never _get on her bad side,"Scott whispered. I gave a small smile. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**Once again I am soooooooooooooooo sorry. I hate waiting for new chapters so this is something that I would never want to do. I try to give a chapter everyday. But, eh! Anyway, I realized that this story isn't how I planned it to be...so, I am thinking about taking down this story to make it better. But if you think I should or shouldn't PM me or review. Either way works for me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry? Not really. It's not like many people loved this story. I just kept writing some more stories and it got out of hand. I kinda forgot where I was going with this story, so Imma try to get back in the groove of it...so sorry. Thanks to all who reviewed and followed and favorited (not many) and so on. Imma start now.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The plan was to attack on the full moon. They were gonna split up looking for any new wolves and the other section will stick with Derek anticipating this attack. So, we give them the attack. But we do it in a twist. Someone who they don't exactly know can distract them. A girl who is so georgeous, that it will distract the guys and the women will try to hold on to their men. While the woman purposefully do things to seduce the guys. And the girl tries to buys time, while the group takes Derek. If things go wrong, they go wrong.

All we could do was hope and pray. We were trying to figure out who that woman would be, when they stared at me. I looked at Peter who was beside me, asking for help, but he was staring back and smirked. I shook my head,"no. Oh, heck no. No way I'm about to seduce a bunch of guys and use them. That is so wrong on many levels. But I love doing wrong at the same time. Plus it's not like I'm actually messing with their hearts. Just their hormones. But, it's still wrong to mess with them. But, it was wrong of them to mess with Derek, when Peter is the one they should be after. After all, he did kill her..." I was rambling now about good and evil.

Eventually, my bad side won, because, well, there were more excuses why I should than shouldn't. That's how I found myself, at the Argents door. Waiting for someone to answer. As I was about to turn around and abort the mission, a man opened the door. "Hello. How can I help you?" His voice was deep and creepy. "Hi. My name's Elizabeth. And I was supposed to be going on a date, but my car broke down. So, I walked here, and hoped that I could use a phone to call my date to tell him and have someone look at my car." I gave my best pleading eyes.

He opened the door wider and let me in. "My name's Jack Argent. I'm here while Chris is out." I nodded my head. A woman called out,"Jack? Who's at the-" a woman with brown hair and blue eyes stopped to look at me with envy. I looked at with the same emotion. She was the definition of beauty. I gave a polite smile,"hi. My name is Elizabeth. My car broke down and I was on my way to my date, but my car broke down and I came here to use your phone. That is if you don't mind. I prefer the dominant's consent, more so than his." I joked lightly.

She gave a smile at my innocence and led me towards the phone. I heard them talking about me from the living room. I called Peter for my pretend date. "Hello?" He answered. "Hi, Paul." I said using his fake name. He seem to take in interest,"oh! Hi, Liz! What's going on?" I gave a fake sigh of regret,"I'm sorry Paul, but my car broke down, and now I have to call a tow truck to pick up my car. I would call you on my phone, but I left my phone at home." Not a total lie. I did leave my phone at home.

"Oh. I thought you were ditching me for a moment. We can move the date to another time I guess. But, thanks for the call." He gave a sigh in fake disappointment. I called Boyd's number even though I knew he wouldn't answer. Shockingly, Isaac answered,"hello?" I gave my best polite buisness tone,"hello, Dylan. My nam's Elizabeth Smith. My car broke down and I was wondering if you could tell me how soon you can take it?" That question held double meaning and he didn't seem to get what I was asking him, because he said,"as soon as my other coworker leaves me alone."

I hung up frowning and told them that I was gonna wait in my car, that's way back yonder. But they said no. That it's gonna rain soon and they couldn't risk that. I smiled and said,"thank you for your concern. But, I don't want to be a bother." Jake shook his head,"no, it's not a bother. Really it isn't. Isn't that right, Mandy?" She shook her head,"thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Argent." She laughed,"no. Please. Call me Amanda." I smiled,"thank you, Amanda." I sat on the couch and she offered,"do you want anything, dear?" She asked.

I shook my head,"oh, no thank you. I can wait a little while." She didn't seem to like that,"honey, I insist. You did, after all, miss your date after all. And I'm pretty sure it was a dinner date." I guess she was right. I was dressed in jeans, a blouse, and flats. I gave a light chuckle,"I guess you're right. Alright. One meal couldn't hurt." She smiled and left into the kitchen. Jack was basically eye fucking me, but I played my innocent roll right.

"So. Have you kived here all your life?" He smiled and nodded,"yeah. I have. But, a yeae ago, I moved to Michigan and met my wife, Amanda. You?" I shook my head,"no, sir, I haven't. I've been here a couple of times with a family member. But, I decided to come back to visit an old friend and a brother figure." We talked for a bit and hunters came in the house. They were grumbling quietly about something, when they noticed and started drooling over me.

Some went as far as flirting and showing off. I inwardly rolled my eyes. But I giggled like a school girl and flittered my eyelashes. I pretenended to be attracted to them, not in the slutty way, but a friendly way. But they thought differently. Finally, I used the excuse of leaving because a car came in the driveway. Out walked another man looking about in his fourties came walking in. "Hi. You must be Elizabeth. I told my old friend that I will pick you up. Sorry it took this long, but I was held back."

I saw through the lie and nodded discreetly. I gave a nice smile,"thank you so much. But, I hope I wasn't a bother. You seem like a very busy man." He laughed dryly,"you have _no_ idea."I gave him a sympathy smile and turned to the hunters,"thank you all for your hospitality. Maybe another chance like this will come again. Let's hope it's on good terms." I gave them a innocent smile and got in the car. I shut the door lightly and glared at him,"take me to Derek."

That he did. Not even bothering to play any games. I was dead serious. I lost my date to a bunch of psycho monsters and let's not forget prevent my _first_ date. So excuse me if I am not in the mood. As soon as we entered I found Derek on the ground trying to catch his breath. The bitch who kidnap him was trying to get on her feet. I leaned over him and checked his body for wounds. After seeing that they were all healing slowly I picked him up. I pushed him so he was leaning against the wall.

I leaned against Derek's chest trying to watch out for his healing injuries. Derek on the other hand wasn't. He wrapped his muscular arm around my waist and pulled me tight against him. Only wincing at the sting.

I smiled at him and interlaced our fingers that were resting on my belly. He rested his head on my shoulder. The people might think out of affection, but I knew it was both that and to rest some of his weight.

I rummaged through my brain for something to say to the people watching us.

Only to be beat to the punch by a middle aged Argent. "Hello. My name is Chris. Yours is?" I raised my brow at him in a way that said,really? You want to be formal now? After what just happened?" He still had is award winning smile.

"Liz. Nice to meet you Mr. Argent." I politely answered although my eyes displayed some of my anger. "Please. Mr. Argent was my father. Call me Chris." I snorted,"Nice to meet you Mr. Chris." He laughed,"I like her! She has spunk! You got a keeper, Hale!"

He tightened his hold and said,"I know." And kissed my cheek in a loving, yet protective and possessive manner. Causing me to blush. " Really? We are gonna play nice? With her? With them? Are you kidding? Or am I crazy?" I gave the girl a side glance and rolled my eyes.

"Oh? So she has a backbone? Why don't I test it out on little Derek here and his gang.

She came closer and I got out of Derek's arms and slammed her ass on the ground by grabbing her head. I especially put extra force on her head, making sure to give her a concussion. "If you ever touch him or my friends, hell, if you even think about it! I will kill you! Do I make myself clear?" I commanded. She spat on the ground and hissed," go to hell." I shot back,"I'll meet you there. Literally!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Derek spoke. I ignored him-though it did hurt- and focused on the bitch the same time she was bringing up a knife to me, but I grabbed it and twisted her arm. Almost breaking it.

I took the blade and put it on her neck same time I took the gun out my pocket and pointed it over where her heart should be. She grunted,"you don't have the guts to kill me." I laughed insanely,"I wouldn't? Bitch please. I could and I would. Don't push my limits." She gave a dissaproving sound,"oh really?" I gave an evil smirk,"oh I would. You know why? Because I'm not human. I am literally good and bad! I am the definition of them. I could blow your mind literally. I can do so many thungs to you. You know why?"

She looked scared shitless,"no...why?" She was sounding like she wanted to sob. "I am half demon, half angel. I was born from an angel, but my father is a demon. Both are leaders for two powerful creators. I am everything sweet and nice, and their opposites. I am someone, no _something_, you do _not_ want to mess with." I probably broke her bones. I got up and started my way backwards. I was gonna walk down the stairs of the warehouse, but somehow I knew she was gonna attack. I turned in time and threw her back. She fell to the ground again.

I started my shift to my demon form. My hair turned to a sheer black, almost like shadows, or pure darkness. My lips turned to a full red. My eyes filled with red. My clothes changed to a black leather jumpsuit. My feet had black leather boots. I held a replica of a pitch fork, as a inside joke. But I loved it so much, I made it so it did some stuff, and my lottle horns came out of my head. I gave a shudder in delight. Oh, man. I loved this form. It makes me feel so good. "You want to play? Let's play." I took a deep breath and changed the scene.

She let out a breath in awe. She was in heaven. It was beautiful. The vibe of it came off very strong. It had that had the best time ever vibe to it. I spoke up,"beautiful, isn't it? I spend my time here during Summer and Spring. It never gets old." My form has changed to a sweeter, kinder form. My brown hair sraight and to my waist, blue eyes sparkling. I was dressed in a white, strapless, knee length dress, that flared a little, and a gold band on the entire waist area. My broght halo above my head. This could have been poor Kate's. But she chose to not follow the code. And this could be yours. But, with the lath you're on."

I changed the scene to a different one. My form was back to the demon form. "This will be yours. Burning in that pit of fire. Burning everyday, for the rest of your immortal soul existence. Begging to get out. Almost like the Hale House burning. That's right. I know about that. And you, didn't try to stop her. Just encouraged it. Saying something about ending monsters. Now, I may look like one. But, people like you, are the real ones. Killing the innicent people who wouldn't harm a fly. Causing an uncle to become deranged, and then call him a threat? No fucking wonder! Your kind was the cause of that.

But, you wanna hear some more news? This won't be yours." She slumpped in relief. I pulled her deeper in hell, showing her her most feared nightmare. People she loved walking out on her. Turning their backs on her. Leaving her by herself. Making her into a psycho lady, trying to make it on her own. "This will be your punishment. See, people like you have a special place in Hell. This is Kate's." I showed her the replaying nightmare of Kate's. "It's the Hale House burning. Except, this time, she was in Derek's position. She has been crying, begging, yelling, and sobbing to be set free. To apologize. Regretting what she had done. But it's too late for her. It's like prison. Except this time, there's not any escaping. Just surviving. A dog eat dog world, if you please."

"Karma is a bitch. And I'm her whole family coming for you next. Consider this like A Christmas Carol. I'm your Ghist of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. You still might have time to change. Watch your back. Because if you ever harm my mate or family, I will end you, sooner than you should have to." I was too far gone to realize I called him my mate. And them family. Spiritual beings can tell when they have found their mate. It tries to take over and get to them, mark them, and claim them, but, I was being in denial, and passing it off as something else. I was pushing it back and back.

When she tried to harm them, my guest had a surprise out burst. And I let them. Totally pissed off too. I took a deep breath. I enjoyed this so much. I should show this side a lot more. After letting her writhe for a bit in torture, I gave her back to the human world. "Don't ever forget what you saw today. Make your choices wisely for now on." I sneered. She whimpered and submitted and curled up into a ball. I gave a mad laughter. This was so much fun! I am never going back to my humanity. This was _way_ better.

I slowly made my way towards the stairs. Planning on leaving and spreading this. Someone caught my arm. The touch sent shivers up my spine,"Liz. Don't." I came back to myself for a moment, fighting,"help me. I'm sorry, for everything I will do." The Quarrelsome Woman won out again, and pushed him away from her,"don't get in my way. All of you. Or be destroyed." The voice was mine, but wasn't in a way. I lost control. I whispered sincerely,"I'm sorry, my Grandfathers and Mother and Father. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I have failed." I blacked out for a moment. I heard faintly,"you have not failed us, my child. You have nothing to be sorry for. We love you still, just the same." I let my she-demon side run free. Doing what ever she wanted.

* * *

**Sorry to those who really wanted this story. Please forgive me. I hope this chapter was to y'alls liking. Tell me what you think. Was it too fast forward, or do you think it was perfect. Let me know please. Criticism is always welcomed. You guy's don't have to be nice on purpose. I want honest opinions. Not sympathy, now.**


End file.
